


locked in the tower

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [23]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Protectiveness, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Subtext, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s a good girl.  Sweet, smart.  Makes me want to keep her safe.  And so eager to please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	locked in the tower

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Marian/Siobhan, protective.

Siobhan sat back against the wood panels of Marian’s ornate breakfast nook and stirred her tea.  “What are we going to do with her, Marian?”

Marian leaned out of the nook to glance into the kitchen where Delphine was assisting Charlotte with the breakfast dishes.  Though Delphine didn’t have much experience with children, she was a natural, and it brought a smile to Marian’s face.  “She’s good with Charlotte.  She could be happy here for a little while.”

Siobhan dropped her teaspoon into her cup with a loud clatter.  “For fuck sake’s, Marian.  She’s not a nanny, or a teenage neighbor.  She’s a bloody scientist who should be working to heal my girls, not…hiding from DYAD.”

Marian made a _tut-tut_ noise, a motherly sound that made Siobhan’s blood boil.  “She’s a good girl.  Sweet, smart.  Makes me want to keep her safe.  And so eager to please.”  The smile Marian gave her told Siobhan that Marian had already been _pleasured_.  “I’ve seen you looking.”

“This is insane,” Siobhan hissed.  “I came in here to talk about Sarah, and—“

“Mama, Delphine helped make pancakes,” Charlotte said as she walked over with a breakfast tray.

“Here’s some more tea,” Delphine said softly, one hand on Charlotte’s shoulder and one hand holding the kettle.  “May we join you?”

Marian raised an eyebrow at Siobhan, and Siobhan scooted over on the bench.  “Of course, love.”

They all sat and ate breakfast, and as Charlotte chattered away, neither Siobhan nor Marian’s eyes left Delphine.


End file.
